I Love You
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Às vezes é tão difícil cultivar amor. Lembrar pode ser bastante educativo. Amar vale à pena? Padackles - Project Verbalize


**I Love You**

**(ShiryuForever94)**

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: Slash (MxM), PadAckles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Actor's Fic, OneShot, Romance. Insinuação de sexo entre homens. Songfic: Crush - David Archuleta.

Advertências: Sexo não gráfico, sofrimento emocional.

Classificação: R

Capítulos: OneShot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Às vezes é tão difícil cultivar amor. Lembrar pode ser bastante educativo. Amar vale à pena?

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Beta reader: Sniper Padalecki e Akane Mitusko (L)

Avisos: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que nós, ficwriters, existimos (bom, Jensen sabe e lê wincest, mas deixa quieto). Espero que não façam a menor idéia do tanto que abusamos sexualmente deles. São pessoas reais e não há nenhuma intenção de ofender os atores. Este texto é uma ficção feita por um fã, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade (embora em fanfiction de pessoa real seja bom ter um pouco de bom senso)

Nota: Esse é um projeto que me veio à mente após ler a fanfiction I Know You do Sniper Padalecki. Resolvi transformar numa espécie de Projeto com o nome de Verbalize. A explicação? Verbalizar pode ser lido em português ou em inglês, a mesma palavra com sons diferentes. Significa para mim que é expressar por meio de frases simples, com verbos, momentos da vida dos J2. Espero que gostem.

Fanfictions do Projeto até agora:

**PROJECT VERBALIZE**

1)I Know You (Sniper Padalecki)

2)I Feed You (ShiryuForever94)

3)I Love You (ShiryuForever94)

* * *

><p><strong>I LOVE YOU<strong>

As coisas não andavam muito bem depois de algumas discussões entre Jared e Jensen. Não é como se brigassem, eles não brigavam, apenas ficavam um pouco chateados e isso afetava o cronograma de gravações, pois simplesmente a química deles parecia piorar, o humor de Jensen ficava ainda mais árido e Padalecki não parava de rir.

Era impressionante como aqueles dois podiam NÃO se olhar em cena e transmitir a sensação de um abismo entre eles.

Jim Beaver estava de cenho franzido observando uma nova gravação. Não estava funcionando, não tinha jeito. Pareciam dois robozinhos atuando e eles não eram assim. Olhou com um suspiro para o diretor e viu que não era o único com aquela impressão.

"Não está dando certo. Pausa. O que há com vocês dois? Há cenas que precisam da famosa química que vocês têm e parece que tomaram anti-histamínicos e estão dormindo em cena!"

"Padalecki não se concentra. O que posso fazer?" Jensen reclamou baixo, olhando para seus pés.

"Eu? Você está com aquela cara de modelo que me faz rir porque parece que está posando para a Hustler ou algo assim! Fala sério, Jensen, botou restylane na boca?" Jared ajeitou o cabelo que insistia em cair no rosto sem parar.

"E você dormiu com um palhaço para estar com essa cara de idiota?" Jensen finalmente encarou o co-protagonista e viu a mágoa no olhar de Jared. "Cara, desculpa. Tem umas coisas me incomodando." Ackles fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas. Estava irritado e nervosinho e sabia disso.

"Gente, precisamos de um tempo. A gente já volta." Padalecki não titubeou e segurou no ombro de Jensen, indicando seu próprio trailer. "Precisamos conversar."

"Duas horas de folga, a cena não precisa de luz externa, temos tempo. Comam algo, releiam o script. Jim, se precisar, remarcamos suas cenas para não ter que esperar." O diretor era inteligente, não ia dar apenas cinco minutos para Jared e Jensen. Eles pareciam mesmo que tinham que conversar.

"Está tudo bem pra mim, vou tirar um cochilo." Jim Beaver sorriu levemente vendo Jensen fechar os olhos quando Padalecki o abraçou com carinho. Eles precisavam mesmo de um tempo após tanto tempo em Los Angeles com as esposas... Não era fácil. O intérprete de Bobby não era idiota, tinha vivência. Jared e Jensen eram um casal e não era preciso um documento, nem fotos, nem nada, para saber. Respeitava-os.

Jensen seguiu Jared calmamente, embora nervoso. Tinha tanta coisa acontecendo, tantas dúvidas, estava tão... CONFUSO!

Jared abriu a porta do trailer e entrou, dando passagem ao amigo. Fechou a porta e trancou. Não disse nada, tirou as camisas do figurino de Sam, afrouxou o cinto, tirou sapatos e meias, foi até o pequeno frigobar, tirou duas garrafas de água e duas barrinhas de chocolate. Deu uma de cada a Jensen e sentou-se no pequeno sofá que havia ali, calado, esperando.

Jensen observou o tórax perfeito, o olhar compreensivo. Bebeu a água com lentidão, mordeu um pedaço do chocolate e começou a andar de um lado ao outro do pequeno espaço do trailer.

"Jen..." Padalecki suspirou pesadamente. "Cara, fala alguma coisa. Você não é fácil, mas está mais difícil esses dias. Eu sei que não tenho dado atenção suficiente a você, Genevieve veio o final de semana passado, mas cara, a gente tem trabalho, você sempre foi o certinho. Fala comigo."

"Falar com você? Eu tento falar com você, mas tem sempre algo, alguém, algum compromisso. Eu moro num hotel, você num condomínio. Temos telefones que não conseguimos usar porque sua mulher está sempre no recinto e você não quer constrangê-la. Como acha que me sinto?" Jensen não ia ficar fazendo drama. Era como se sentia e precisava contar a ele.

Jared ficou observando os fios loiros curtos do cabelo de Jensen. O olhar verde inconfundível, os lábios umedecidos por uma língua que ele sabia ser quente e macia. "Por que você me ama?" Jared falou com voz baixa, levantando-se e indo para bem perto de Jensen. Segurou-o pela cintura com uma das mãos e encarou-o. "Diga-me como pode aguentar tanta coisa. Como EU pude aguentar tanta coisa. Como nós podemos dar certo? Dê-me esperanças de que isso ainda vai durar e que não vamos terminar separados... Eu o amo, Jensen, não consigo não amar e só Deus sabe como eu tentei não amar você! Eu pedi Sandy em casamento, eu fiquei noivo, tentei fugir e tudo que eu consegui foi romper com ela e me atirar em seus braços. Alguma explicação para isso?"

Jensen sentiu o coração pular feito um canguru ao sentir a mão forte que prendia sua cintura. Ergueu a cabeça e viu o cenho franzido de Padalecki. "Você já não é um rapazinho, não é mesmo?" Sorriu lentamente.

"Não, Jen, não sou mais o rapaz fracote que precisa que você o proteja. Não sou mais um garoto cheio de dúvidas, nem tenho medo de amar você. Eu fugi, eu admito. Eu me escondi do que eu sentia até que Sandy me jogou na cara o que todo mundo já podia notar. Bati na sua porta no meio de uma noite qualquer e me atirei nos seus braços chorando porque eu não sabia mais o que fazer. De lá para cá muita coisa aconteceu e eu sei que não estamos num mar de rosas, mas eu quero que me diga por que você me ama, porque eu preciso saber se é pelas razões certas."

Jensen engoliu em seco. A voz masculina e forte de Jared. Ele não usava muito tal tom de voz. Não era a voz de Sam, nem era mais a voz do ator talvez um pouco inseguro nos primeiros meses de Supernatural. Seu "garoto" crescera. Não em estatura, mas em maturidade, talento e força moral e física.

"Há razões certas para amar alguém, Jared?" Jensen estendeu a mão e enroscou um dedo nos fios quase loiros de Padalecki. "Você está ficando loiro..." Sorriu com apenas um lado da boca, pequenas rugas ao redor dos olhos, arfou ligeiramente.

Jared também sorriu e puxou o mais velho para um abraço mais forte. "Não sei se há razões certas, mas há razões. Quer ouvir as minhas? Eu acho que eu mesmo preciso me lembrar porque eu deixei tudo para trás naquele dia, na sua casa."

"E se entregou a mim como jamais havia se entregado a ninguém?" De repente Jensen sentiu seu peito explodir de tanto amor. Ele se lembrava. Padalecki chegara confuso, perdido e cheio de dúvidas. O abraço que trocaram era uma oferta, um pedido, um desespero.

Jared nunca na vida havia gostado de outro homem e deixara isso claro enquanto bebericava cerveja na sala do hotel onde Jensen morava. Não que Jensen houvesse entendido do que ele falava... Pelo menos não a princípio.

"Jensen, eu nem sei por que estou aqui. Eu ia me casar com a Sandy, eu juro que eu tentei loucamente, eu sempre a amei, namoramos anos, mas tem algo me incomodando tanto..." Era o ano de 2008. Um ano que Jensen jamais esqueceria.

_**I hung up the phone tonight,**_

_**Eu desliguei o telefone esta noite**_

_**Something happened for the first time, deep inside**_

_**Alguma coisa aconteceu pela primeira vez, bem dentro de mim**_

_**It was a rush, what a rush**_

_**Foi rápido, muito rápido**_

_**Cause the possibility that you would ever**_

_**Porque a possibilidade de que você um dia viria a sentir**_

_**Feel the same way about me**_

_**Sentir-se da mesma maneira a meu respeito**_

_**It's just too much, just too much**_

_**Era demais, apenas demais**_

_**Why do I keep running from the truth**_

_**Por que eu continuo fugindo da verdade?**_

_**All I ever think about is you**_

_**Tudo em que consigo pensar é em você**_

_**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I just got to know**_

_**Você me hipnotizou, me deixou tão fascinado, e eu só tenho que saber**_

"Jared, se for facilitar para você, eu não queria que você se casasse com Sandy, pois eu consigo ver como você se sente a respeito de algumas coisas e acho que não seria justo com ela." Foi a resposta de Jensen enquanto pousava a garrafa de cerveja e encarava o mais jovem.

"Então me diga como eu me sinto." Jared olhou para o ator loiro à sua frente com os lábios entreabertos, o coração apertado e um pânico que jamais experimentara.

"Você se apaixonou por mim e eu admito que fiz tudo que podia para que isso acontecesse." Jensen não era de subterfúgios. Sabia muito bem o que queria. Queria Jared.

"Droga, Jensen!" Jared se levantou, nervoso. Andou pela sala um pouco e mordia os lábios sem parar. "Somos dois homens, você ficou maluco? E como assim fez tudo que podia para que isso acontecesse? Você estava brincando comigo?" Padalecki mal conseguia encarar seu amigo.

"Jamais brincaria com algo tão precioso para mim. Acalme-se. Sente aqui um pouco e vamos conversar." Jensen estava calmo. Tão calmo que se impressionava. Padalecki estava apaixonado por ele. Tudo que sempre quisera mas... E agora?

"Precioso?" Jared estava assustado, inseguro e cheio de dúvidas. Sentou-se ao lado de Jensen e mordeu de leve os lábios, preocupado.

"Não é fácil, não é simples, mas é uma realidade. Você é incrível, Jay. Eu tentei, eu juro, ficar longe. Você não me parecia alguém que gostaria de ter algo comigo, ou com um homem, mas que posso fazer se não consigo sequer pensar sem ter você invadindo tudo que faço?"

_**Do you ever think, when you're all alone**_

_**Você já pensou, quando você estava totalmente sozinho**_

_**All that we could be, where this thing could go**_

_**Tudo o que podemos ser, onde isto pode ir?**_

_**Am I crazy or falling in love**_

_**Estou louco ou me apaixonando**_

_**Is it real or just another crush**_

_**É real ou apenas uma outra paixão?**_

_**Do you catch a breath, when I look at you**_

_**Você suspira quando olho pra você,**_

_**Are you holding back, like the way I do**_

_**Você está se segurando do jeito que eu estou?**_

_**Cause I'm tryin, try to walk away**_

_**Porque eu estou tentando, tentando fugir**_

_**But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away**_

_**Mas eu sei que esta paixão nunca irá embora...**_

Jared ficou parado uns segundos, sem saber o que fazer. Estremeceu longamente quando a mão de Jensen tocou-lhe a face e já não conseguia pensar em nada quando os lábios macios e quentes de Jensen beijaram os seus.

Padalecki sentiu uma onda de excitação tão poderosa percorrer seu corpo que se afastou num rompante, sem saber o que fazer. Os olhos arregalados, o coração pulsando rápido, o ar muito escasso. "Não..."

Jensen Ackles sorria calmamente. Estava vendo o medo em Jared, estava sentindo que o outro estava literalmente em pânico. Até apreciava aquilo, sinal de que era forte, era muito forte o que o outro sentia. Não se fez de rogado e chegou mais perto. Não era um garotinho frágil. Estendeu a mão, colocou-a no pescoço de Padalecki e o puxou, dessa vez beijando-o despudoradamente, invadindo a boca dele com sua língua e deixando sua outra mão escorregar para a cintura forte de seu co-protagonista, puxando-o, aproximando-os.

Um tufão jogou todos os neurônios de Jared num liquidificador e ligou na potência de triturar gelo. O que ele estava fazendo? Criado numa família tradicional, feito "para casar" segundo sua irmã, até pouco tempo um rapaz simplório e... Estava ficando morto de paixão com a boca de Jensen colada na sua? Era algum tipo de doença mental!

Ackles deixou a sensação de eternidade durar o quanto fosse possível e separou-se de Jared com um olhar perdido dentro do tanto que adorava o seu Sasquatch.

Ah, claro, porque Jared Padalecki, para Jensen, era propriedade registrada...

"O que estamos fazendo? Deus, o que estamos fazendo?" Jared assustou-se um pouco, sentindo calor agradável em suas pernas, mãos, coluna, rosto, boca, sua alma estava queimando.

"Ainda não estamos fazendo muita coisa. Você veio até aqui. Abri a porta e agora estou abrindo meu coração. A questão é, você quer entrar? Tem coragem para entrar?" Jensen também estava apavorado. Apesar de tudo, estava receoso. Via em Jared uma centelha que JAMAIS vira em ninguém. Nunca.

_**Has it ever crossed your mind when we were hanging**_

_**Já passou pela sua mente quando estávamos saindo,**_

_**Spending time girl, are we just friends**_

_**Passando tempo, garota, eramos só amigos?**_

_**Is there more, is there more**_

_**É algo mais, é algo mais?**_

_**See it's a chance we've gotta take**_

_**É uma chance que temos que agarrar,**_

_**Cause I believe we can make this into**_

_**Porque eu acredito que nos podemos transformar isso**_

_**Something that will last, last forever, forever**_

_**Em algo que dure para sempre, para sempre.**_

As memórias estavam circulando como vento em torno de Jensen e Jared, dentro do trailer, ambos se encarando, cheios de dúvidas, com montes de perguntas de que sabiam as respostas.

"Você também está pensando naquele dia?" Jared falou em tom sério.

"Estou me lembrando porque eu o amo tanto. Não mudou nada, Jared. Ainda gosto de você tendo surtos histéricos por algo tão idiota como um pote de ribbon candy. Gosto quando você agarra seus cachorros e fica cheirando a cão molhado e depois vem querer me beijar e preciso mandá-lo tomar banho, gosto do jeito com se estira inteiro no sofá com cara de preguiça total e me pede pipoca."

"Gosto da pipoca sem sal que você faz e me lembro daquele saleiro verde horroroso que eu quebrei sem querer, bom, por querer, apenas para te dar um novo, de vidro transparente. Morro de rir quando você fica possesso com alguma maluquice nova que eu invento e me divirto com seu ciúme irracional."

"Não sou ciumento." Jensen atalhou e, por instinto, acarinhou os cabelos do moreno que estava ao seu lado, o sofá do trailer parecendo tão convidativo.

"Ah, sim, você é sim. O pior é que eu também sou, mas não demonstro com tanta intensidade e nem provoco feridas tão abertas quanto as que você causa em mim... Precisava brincar tanto com aquele seu assistente no aeroporto enquanto voltávamos do Paley? Poxa, Jensen..." Jared tinha a voz de um garoto perdido.

"Ainda temos mais ou menos uma hora?" Jensen afrouxou o cinto, chutou os sapatos e as meias e tirou as três camisas que usava no figurino de Dean. "Não sou mais tão magro, nem tão novo, nem tão inexperiente com nós dois, Jared... Preciso mesmo me explicar quanto ao aeroporto?"

Jared espiou o que o namorado fazia. Pousou a garrafa de água já vazia ao lado e suspirou. "Eu ainda o amo pelas mesmas razões, Jensen. Por mais que o mundo gire, que a vida nos afaste, que o trabalho nos canse ou que minha esposa o irrite, eu ainda o amo da mesma maneira daquele dia. Ainda amo o jeito como você fica sem graça com algumas coisas e também odeio cada vez que você é vingativo e sabe tanto de mim que tem certeza de onde vai doer mais." Jared estava sendo o mais sincero possível. Tinha a expressão compenetrada. Não era o "palhacinho" alegre que muitos achavam que ele era. Levava muita coisa a sério em sua vida. Uma delas era seu amor por Ackles.

_**Do you ever think, when you're all alone**_

_**Você já pensou, quando você estava totalmente sozinho**_

_**All that we could be, where this thing could go**_

_**Tudo o que podemos ser, onde isto pode ir?**_

_**Am I crazy or falling in love**_

_**Estou louco ou me apaixonando**_

_**Is it real or just another crush**_

_**É real ou apenas uma outra paixão?**_

_**Do you catch a breath, when I look at you**_

_**Você suspira quando olho pra você,**_

_**Are you holding back, like the way I do**_

_**Você está se segurando do jeito que eu estou?**_

_**Cause I'm tryin, try to walk away**_

_**Porque eu estou tentando, tentando fugir**_

_**But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away**_

_**Mas eu sei que esta paixão nunca irá embora...**_

"Lembra do quanto você tremia enquanto eu o tinha tão perto naquele dia? Ainda é capaz de tremer de emoção por minha causa, Jared? Ainda vai me deixar invadir seu corpo com o meu? Porque ninguém, jamais, me dará a vontade que você me dá: de engolir seu corpo, sua alma, sua vida, de ter você apenas para mim, porque eu sou um cretino inseguro que pode ter quem quiser, mas que só quer você... E é por isso que às vezes eu o odeio e o amo na mesma intensidade." Jensen despiu-se inteiro, sem roupa alguma. Levantou-se e parou bem na frente de um atônito Padalecki. "Eu ainda sou tudo que você quer e precisa, Jared? Ainda acha que me amar vale à pena para sua carreira e para sua vida?"

Jared não conseguia desviar o olhar. Não conseguia desligar-se da voz grave e profunda do loiro. Ergueu-se tirando o resto de suas roupas, sentindo vontade de estar em outro lugar, isolado do mundo, apenas com o SEU mundo. Jensen Ackles era alguém especial. Era um homem difícil, árido, genioso. Só que era o homem por quem ele, Jared, enlouquecera.

"Ainda vai aguentar que eu não seja exatamente o homem dos seus sonhos? Que seja atrasado, despojado, que não ligue muito para aparência, tome banhos de uma hora, seja estabanado e um tanto 'friendly' demais? Vai suportar que suo tanto que toalhas ao lado da cama quando nos amamos é algo normal? Vai aguentar que eu por vezes tenha que ser mais amoroso do que gostaria com a pessoa com quem me casei? Você vai suportar me ver beijar Genevieve pensando em você, Jensen? Ou melhor, não pensando em nada, porque se ao beijá-la eu pensasse em você, faríamos sexo em público..."

"Eu também tenho defeitos, Jared. Eu não ligo para os seus. Convivo com você há tempo suficiente para ter me acostumado com algumas diferenças entre nós dois. Não somos clones, somos pessoas. A questão é se eu ainda consigo fazer valer a pena, compreende? Apesar de tudo? De fazer você sofrer às vezes, você ainda acha que devemos estar juntos? Não estamos nos entendendo por esses dias, até fazemos sexo, mas isso não quer dizer que estejamos conectados. Não é esse tipo de ligação que me importa. Eu posso fazer sexo com qualquer pessoa, Jared, mas não posso dar minha alma a qualquer outro que não você." Jensen abraçou-se ao maior, sentindo a pele do moreno se arrepiar ao contato.

"Tudo isso é medo de me perder, Jen?" Jared espalmou as mãos enormes pelas costas do outro e foi deslizando, para cima e para baixo, numa carícia íntima.

"Devo ter medo?" Foi a resposta incisiva e olho no olho de Ackles. "Eu não costumo temer nada, Jared, eu não sou de acreditar em eternidade se a outra pessoa me sinaliza que isso não é o que busca. Eu já desisti de pessoas que simplesmente não estavam no mesmo compromisso que eu."

"Desistiria de mim?" Jared sentiu o coração disparar feito um rastilho de pólvora aceso. "Você realmente desistiria de nós dois?" Um medo absurdo se espalhou na mente de Padalecki. Uma ânsia, um desassossego dolorido.

"Tenho meu orgulho, mas se serve de consolo, acho que eu desistiria até dele por sua causa, mas apenas se for isso que você acha o certo e o que deseja de nós dois." Jensen sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de chorar. Estavam nus. De corpo e coração. E abraçados como se fosse apenas aquele gesto que os fizesse acreditar neles dois.

_**Why do I keep running from the truth**_

_**Por que eu continuo fugindo da verdade?**_

_**All I ever think about is you**_

_**Tudo em que consigo pensar é em você**_

_**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I just got to know**_

_**Você me hipnotizou, me deixou tão fascinado, e eu só tenho que saber**_

"Faça como da primeira vez..." Pada sussurrou ao ouvido do mais velho, sentindo lágrimas quentes correrem pelo rosto bonito. Era uma conversa tensa, estavam mais velhos, mais estruturados, haviam casado e, no entanto, ainda havia uma ou outra coisa que os magoava, impedia, prendia.

Jensen tocou o rosto masculino à sua frente com a ponta dos dedos. "Ainda vai se encolher na ponta do sofá e arfar descontroladamente, com medo de que todo mundo leia no seu rosto que esteve com um homem?" Jensen se lembrava, sabia de cor todo aquele dia, aquela noite, aquela primeira vez.

"Apenas se você for me beijando devagar, dizendo que eu me acalme e que tudo que mais quer é me fazer sorrir e ser feliz e que nosso amor jamais será errado."

"Tudo que eu fiz e disse aquele dia não mudou, Jay... Nada mudou. Sem falar que eu ainda sinto arrepios ao te ver pela manhã, ainda fico parado olhando seu sorriso, ainda espero você terminar de tomar banho e resmungo olhando o relógio de cinco em cinco minutos. Eu ainda preciso loucamente de café nem sei quantas vezes ao dia, ainda me irrito com sua mulher e ainda me vingo de minha raiva e dor de te ver com ela fazendo coisas que talvez você não devesse aceitar. Ajo como um cretino, mas sou um idiota que te ama, isso faz diferença?"

"Sim, faz, porque eu não conheço ninguém mais que me faça dizer eu te amo com a sinceridade que faz a frase significar alguma coisa. Por sinal, acho que eu dizer eu te amo agora seria adequado, porque é como eu me sentia naquele dia, embora cheio de dúvidas e é como eu me sinto hoje." Foi a resposta simplória de Padalecki que apenas se deixou cair no pequeno sofá, puxando Jensen por cima dele e beijando o seu loiro com uma paixão quase desenfreada.

Jensen respirou fundo. Lembrou-se, novamente, daquele primeiro dia, daquela primeira vez que dissera...

I love you.

_**Do you ever think, when you're all alone**_

_**Você já pensou, quando você estava totalmente sozinho**_

_**All that we could be, where this thing could go**_

_**Tudo o que podemos ser, onde isto pode ir?**_

_**Am I crazy or falling in love**_

_**Estou louco ou me apaixonando**_

_**Is it real or just another crush**_

_**É real ou apenas uma outra paixão?**_

_**Do you catch a breath, when I look at you**_

_**Você suspira quando olho pra você,**_

_**Are you holding back, like the way I do**_

_**Você está se segurando do jeito que eu estou?**_

_**Cause I'm tryin, try to walk away**_

_**Porque eu estou tentando, tentando fugir**_

_**But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away**_

_**Mas eu sei que esta paixão nunca irá embora...**_

"Talvez nos escutem lá fora." Jensen sussurrou enquanto beijava Jared e escorregava a mão pelo corpo maior, insinuando carícias cada vez mais eróticas.

"Não quero somente sexo hoje, Jensen." Jared segurou firme o homem em cima de sua carne em chamas e afastou suas pernas, fazendo-os encaixarem membro contra membro, movendo lentamente os quadris. "Não quero distância, nem ciúme, nem tristeza. Consegue trazer de volta o motivo pelo qual nos deitamos juntos numa cama, chão, praia ou o que seja?"

"Nunca foi apenas sexo. Eu nunca consegui fazer apenas sexo com você, Jay... Eu minto pra mim mesmo, às vezes, que é apenas físico, mas não é." Jensen gemeu baixo quando Padalecki enroscou as enormes pernas em sua cintura e gemeu ainda mais quando um sorriso sacana formou-se nos lábios do seu namorado.

"Desde aquele dia, aprendi algumas coisas." Padalecki puxou Jensen e os beijos foram aumentando de intensidade.

Gemidos.

Jensen encontrou o céu e o inferno dentro do corpo quente de quem mais amava. Ritmado, ora lento, ora rápido, ouvia os pedidos, gemidos, arfares de Padalecki e enterrava-se mais, sentindo o peito explodir a cada arremetida, a cada arranhão das mãos fortes de seu gigante.

"Mais..." Jared gemeu enquanto sentia o corpo de Jensen fundir-se ao seu no ritmo sexual mais enlouquecedor que teria em toda a sua vida.

Jensen lambeu a boca úmida de Jared. Enterrou-se fundo, aumentando o ritmo com que o tomava para si. Não havia nada lá fora. Não havia nada além de Padalecki. Jamais haveria outro amor como aquele.

"Eu não quero viver sem você. Não posso..." Padalecki gemeu mais alto, a frase entrecortada de sons de gemidos desesperados e deixando suas mãos agarrarem o corpo forte de Jensen. Era louco pelo loiro. Era quase uma doença, uma epidemia de sensações que nunca sentira e tinha certeza que jamais sentiria novamente.

"Sofre de amor, comigo..." Jensen mordeu a orelha de Padalecki enquanto chegava ao ápice perdendo totalmente a noção de tempo, lugar, corpo e alma. Estremeceu inteiro dentro de seu amado, queria gritar que o amava e que preferia perder um braço, uma perna, a ter que abrir mão daquele amor. Preferia morrer, mas jamais o diria. Seria muito clichê e seu amor por Padalecki era tudo, menos clichê.

Jared quase gritou, mordendo a boca para não dar escândalo. Era sexo. Amor. Paixão. Prazer. Abraçou Jensen com tanta fúria que parecia que o loiro iria se desmaterializar a qualquer momento. "Mais forte que daquela vez, Jen. Eu o amo mais que amava antes. Eu preciso de você."

"Estou aqui, enquanto me quiser. Eu desisto de ser quem sou por sua causa, Jay..." Jensen estava exausto, satisfeito, cansado.

Ofegavam. Juntos. Uma sonolência previsível e forte.

"Dorme. Eles vão bater na porta e então acordaremos, mas por enquanto, dorme comigo, Jen." Padalecki ajeitou o loiro em cima de seu corpo, adorava aquele cheiro, gosto, momento.

"Sempre que quiser." Jensen beijou-o de leve, sentindo sua alma flutuar. É, dizer que amava Padalecki não tinha sentido, se dissessem apenas palavras. Não eram apenas palavras. "Lembra do que eu disse enquanto te amava a primeira vez?"

Jared estava sonolento, o corpo formigava de prazer ainda. "Que o mundo parava de girar quando você estava dentro de mim." Padalecki aconchegou ainda mais o loiro.

"O mundo parou de girar, Jay." Jensen cobriu a boca do mais novo com a sua e então suspirou bem fundo e num fio de voz, quase adormecido, apenas disse. "I love you"

"Eu sei." Jared adormeceu com Jensen em cima de seu corpo. Respiravam juntos, o mesmo ritmo. Sincronizavam os corações. Porque apenas se amavam.

* * *

><p>Nota: E então, que estão achando do projeto, está valendo à pena? Alguma sugestão de verbo para eu tentar fazer uma fanfic? Agradeço a quem lê e comenta, a quem lê, a quem se interessa. Obrigada. Ficwriters não recebem salário, roubam tempo de suas vidas para escrever. Respeito meus leitores, eles são o motivo pelo qual eu ainda me esforço. Obrigada por estarem por aí. Abraços.<p> 


End file.
